


Neron

by skyeofskynet



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przedstawienie zatytułowane <i>Upadek Republiki</i> obywa się za kulisami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neron

_I am singing now while Rome  
burns_

 

Przedstawienie zatytułowane _Upadek Republiki_ obywa się za kulisami, och _ars est celare artem_ , ale finałowa scena ma miejsce w budynku senatu, przy aplauzie setek rąk i aprobacie przyszłych ofiar. Anakin płonie na Mustafar, tak, jak trzeba, z hukiem i z rąk przyjaciela, w ogniu i krzycząc, krzycz, krzycz za nas wszystkich, my nie mamy już płuc.

Myśli, dobrze, nigdy nie lubił zimna.

Myśli, Anakin spłonął już dawno. 

Myśli, podłożyłam ogień. Płoń, och płoń. 

Myśli, płonę z tobą i to twoja wina, pociągnąłeś mnie za sobą, nie chcę, nie tak, ponieważ byłam królową, widziałeś maskę na mojej twarzy, ponieważ nigdy nie podniosłam rąk, by przyklasnąć swojej śmierci, nie z własnej woli, nie kocham cię na tyle, by zginąć razem z tobą. Myśli, nie widziałam sznurków przywiązanych do swoich rąk, myśli, nie znałam scenariusza, ale doskonale zagrałam swoją rolę, klaszcz, Palpatine, stary zdrajco, sama wypchnęłam cię na scenę, wtedy też podniósł się krzyk. 

Myśli, Neron grał na lutni, gdy płonął Rzym. Palpatine, Palpatine, czy ogłosisz się bogiem? 

Myśli, krzycz za mnie, Anakinie, bo ja–

–ja nie spłonę, lecz zgasnę. 

 

_________  
 _ars est celare artem_ – sztuką jest ukrywać sztukę


End file.
